The Voice in my Head
by PrincessRosa
Summary: Sora is constantly plagued by a snarky little voice that seems to enjoy making remarks about his daily life. Sora tries to ignore said voice, but when that voice is making comments about his thoughts, he's not sure what to do. Fic may be SoKai later on.


**Author's note:** Hi guys! Hope you like this little story that i've been thinking of uploading for ages. I finally got around to finishing the first chapter today because I'm sick off school. If you like it and if you a) Find any mistakes or b) dislike it, please do review or send me a private message so I can fix it up. I'm more than welcome to constructive criticism, but please don't just flame my story because you feel like it. Also, i'm really hoping for reviews on this story, as this is my first chaptered piece and I myself am not entirely sure if I love the plot and i'm not sure whether or not to continue it. I'm beta-less, so any mistakes found please do tell me about them!

* * *

"_Oh, Sora! That's just the sweetest thing! Riku never did anything like that for me!" Kairi exclaimed when Sora produced a bouquet of flowers and a box of heart-shaped chocolates from behind his back. Sora blushed bright pink and gushed "Gee Kairi, I thought Riku would've been a romantic." Kairi smiled shyly then leaned in and kissed Sora on the cheek._

_Feeling brave suddenly, Sora took Kairi's head in his hands and kissed her on the lips. As soon as their lips met, there was a sudden heat. Sora wondered if Kairi felt the heat and enjoyed it the same way he did. Kairi moaned into the kiss and Sora slipped his tongue into her mouth as the kiss started to get heavy. They had their hands in each other's hair and were starting to grind against each other, when suddenly, the kiss the stopped._

_Kairi pulled away._

_Kairi looked at Sora then looked at her feet._

"_Kairi sweetie, what's wrong? Wasn't that good? Did I do it wrong?" Sora asked with a look of sheer terror upon his face. "No, Sora. That's not it. It's just, BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

Sora opened his eyes to see his alarm clock going berserk on his bedside table.

'_Wow, lover boy's been having some pretty dirty dreams lately. Shame you mucked up your first fake kiss.' _The voice in the back of Sora's head was being snarky again.

'Shut up! It was perfect! Maybe one day... it'll be real.' Sora retaliated mentally. "Aw, Kairi. One day you'll see me as more than just a friend." Sora sighed as he ran a hand through his chocolate locks. "Ow! Fudge!"

'_Ha ha! Get your hand stuck again?'_ There was that little voice again.

Sora opted to ignore the voice in the back of his mind, and hopped out of bed with his right arm raised in a rather awkward position. Sora opened his bedroom door and hurried to the bathroom before starting to really try to remove his hand from his hair. After about five tugs and around eight jillion hairs had been evicted from his head ("Ah! Sugar! I hate this!"), his hand was free. Seeing as Sora had gotten all sweaty from his hand mishap, he decided he'd have a quick shower before heading downstairs for some breakfast.

Forty minutes later, dripping wet, Sora was beginning to towel himself dry in the bathroom when his mother started to bang on the door. "Sora, get out of that bathroom right now! You're going to be late! Again!" she shrieked.

"I'm coming Mom, I'm coming." Sora shrieked back. Sora quickly finished towelling himself off, wrapped the towel around his hips and unlocked the bathroom door. He sauntered out, sauntered down the hallway – feeling very hip – and sauntered into his bedroom. He shut the door and sauntered over to his wardrobe to grab his uniform. All the hip guys sauntered. The Hollow Bastion High uniform was really one of the nicest and easiest uniforms to wear in the whole of Radiant Garden. Black pants for the boys and short black skirts for the girls were nice, comfortable bottoms, and a white button-down shirt with a black jacket and tie for the boys and a pretty white blouse with a black vest and shorter black tie for the girls were great tops for their uniforms. What Kairi always said, that though she'd be happier out of uniform, compared to their middle schools uniform (They would all shudder at this point) their current uniform was like heaven. In a strangely un-Sora-ish manner, he'd been organised the night before and put his uniform on the outside of the wardrobe, so he could be dressed quickly and not miss the first bus that went to Hollow Bastion High.

Another ten minutes after his very hip sauntering, Sora was dressed, his hair was dry, and he had his school bag. Stealing a quick glance at the clock, Sora saw that his annoying little dream killer of an alarm clock read 8:40am. Sora yelped and started out of his room at a million miles an hour, fell down the stairs – _'Oh, nice one.' _– And sprinted into the kitchen. "Mom! Why didn't you hurry me up? I'm going to miss the bus again!" Sora cried.

"Sora, you need to stop taking forty or fifty minute showers. If you'd just take a nice short, fifteen minute shower you might actually make the bus stop with time to spare and lungs which aren't on fire." Sora's mother laughed. "Here honey, I saved you a muffin."

Sora grabbed said offered muffin with a quick "Thank you!" and, stuffing the muffin down his throat, hurried out the front door. "You'll get indigestion if you eat like that!" Was the good-bye Sora was given from his mother, though, when he thought about it, if he'd not been running round the corner, he might have heard his mothers laugh of a goodbye.

'_So, going to __**dream share**__ with Riku this morning? Gonna tell him you wanna suck his girlfriend's face?' _Cooed the spiteful little thing that resided in Sora's head.

'Oh, no! Riku's waiting for me! And no I would never break them up. They're happy together.' Sora thought with as much force as he could muster.

'_Unfortunately for you. For us!'_

"For me and only me!" Sora indignantly thought out loud. As the bus stop came into sight, with a bus already having its last passengers get on, Sora swore very loudly and started to really sprint. Riku was standing on the step of the bus laughing as Sora ran in a very odd way ("My bag is really heavy Riku!") towards the bus.

After a quick high five near the front of the bus, Sora and Riku made their way to the middle of the bus, where the only clean seats were. Sit in the back, where people like Axel had their... escapades, and it was like a pig sty, and sit in the front and if you hadn't paid the one munny fee to ride the bus, you'd be caught for sure. Yes, the middle was the place to sit.

"So, Sora how was your week-end?" Riku asked his younger friend with a grin.

"Meh, pretty mediocre. I had a lot of homework." Sora responded breathlessly, as he heaved and gasped trying to get his breath back.

'_Not that you didn't have enough time to have some pretty graphic daydreams if I recall correctly...'_

Sora ignored the yet another snarky comment made by that annoying little voice in his head, and continued small talking with Riku. After about four stops on the bus and after they'd waved to Yensid, the strange old bus-driver who was in the midst of a coughing fit and didn't even see them wave to him, they hopped off Bus number seventeen, just a half a block away from Hollow Bastion High.

"Riku, why are you friends with me even though I'm a year younger than you? Is it because I'm Kairi's friend?" Sora decided he was finally brave enough to voice the concern that had been hounding him all week-end.

"Sora, you're so funny. We grew up together dill-pot. Just because I was going to Kindergarten a year before you guys doesn't mean we weren't still friends!" Riku replied in an annoyingly blasé fashion. "I've been buddies with you since I was five, and just because I'll be going to college before you won't separate this friendship! Besides, that's like asking why Axel's friends with Demyx. They grew up together! Duh!"

Feeling reassured, Sora strolled along next to Riku, often hitching his bag up on his back to try and stop himself from getting a hernia. _"Looks heavy. Wish I could help. Shame, shame." _Sora glared after that next little outburst, much to the shock of a freshman who scuttled out of his way instantaneously, and hitched up his back once again.

"Sora, you sure you don't want me to take, like, one of your textbooks or something?" Riku questioned with a grin. Sora's breathless shake of his head was his reply, as really, how very un-hip of him would it be to let one of the most popular boys in the school help him with his homework load.

"I can... manage.... thanks!"

As the ancient building came into view, both boys slowed down their pace in total synchronisation. The brick structure was at least a hundred years old, and, as the school staff were proud to boast, had only had to rebuild one wing after Axel had attempted to burn down the art department. (He had been given an F on a drawing that had taken him the whole week-end. Sora was still getting over the fact that Axel had actually done his homework for once, but, then again, drawing never felt like homework, especially when it only had to be handed in to Yuffie.) The front windows to the administration building were made of stained glass, and both pictures depicted Professor Xemnas (How old _was_ he??) giving a graduation scroll to an unnamed, and faceless student wearing the graduation hat with the little valedictorian ribbon tied to it. Though to someone driving past, the school might seem ominous; the students who went there knew that the standards of learning weren't really as high as one might have thought. After all, Axel hadn't been expelled and he had made it to his senior year.

As they reached the students entrance to the right of the administration building and the main entrance, Riku pushed Sora and laughing, declared that he would get to his locker before him. Sora knew that his loss was inevitable, as the push he had been given had been enough to knock him onto his back, and with a bag as heavy as the bag he currently carried, he wasn't going to be getting up, let alone running anywhere, anytime soon. Sora lay sprawled pitifully on the grass outside the entrance for about five minutes before Riku realised that he was the only contestant in his little race and came jogging out of the school looking for Sora. As he walked slowly over to Sora, (Sora wasn't sure, he might have been running; it's difficult to see when one is on ones back.), laughing all the while, Kairi arrived with Naminé.

Riku stopped dead in his tracks and opened his arms wide for his 'little pinkie-puff'. _"Honestly, gag me. Why on earth would anyone __**want**__ to be anybody else's __**little pinkie-puff**__?" _Sora tried to smack his head, but his bag's shoulder straps were weighing his arms down. Sora was hoping Riku would not be kissing Kairi, but would be continuing on his quest to help his best friend get up, but it wasn't Riku's face he saw standing over his, but Naminé's. "Need any help there Sora?" Naminé asked with a shy smile. She had curled her long blonde locks that morning, and it suited her, which Sora told her as he agreed that he did in fact need her assistance. A bright red blush along with "Oh Sora, it's nothing. I just thought I might try something new..." was Naminé's gushed response.

With Sora finally on his feet again, Sora looked around to see that the school grounds were starting to fill up as time for their first lesson started to run out. Startled, he saw that Riku had his arm around Kairi and was walking with her inside, without even waiting for him. He tried to run after his friend, but toppled backwards after his first hurried steps onto Naminé's hands which pushed him straight again, and with a smile at Naminé, as he tried to hide his disappointment, and she tried to hide her glee, began to walk into the school with Kairi's best friend.

"So, Sora how was your weekend?" Naminé asked with a very happy smile. "Mine was pretty good; Kairi and I went shopping for shoes. Not that you'd care!"

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Sora replied that he hadn't really done much other than his mountains of homework, which, he admitted to having put off for quite a while. _"God, it's so obvious she wants you. You should date her, and then dump her. Break her heart!" _Sora wished he could shut up the voice in his head, but he'd had it for so long, he didn't think it had an off button. The stupid little voice even invaded his dreams occasionally. 'Naminé doesn't like me! Don't be silly! Besides, I couldn't date her. I know how much Demyx likes her. Just shut up and let me think in peace please!' Sora retaliated in his very confused head.

Now that they were up the stairs and nearly at their lockers, which were just halfway down the corridor, he walked quickly away from Naminé and stopped at his locker. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that she was, well, so friendly, and so happy, and so talkative. All the time. Naminé's face fell as Sora scurried away, so she flitted off to talk to a friend of hers, a girl called Selphie. Sora, however, scurried over to Kairi and Riku, who were cooing stupid little love talk into each other's faces. Kairi went pink and shut up when she saw Sora nearby, and went over and hugged him a warm hello. _"She has no idea how much that little hug every morning makes your day. Ha! Ha! Ha!" _Sora sighed and bid her a happy hello as well, so what if that hug did make his day? He didn't have to give the snarky little influence which resided in his mind the satisfaction. As if they were soldiers marching in time, Kairi, Riku and Sora all turned and opened their lockers in sync (They'd been lucky enough to get three top lockers next to each other in the first week of school, something they all liked to gloat about to Axel and Demyx, who had been conveniently late that day and who had gotten stuck with the lockers underneath theirs.) and, staring at their timetables, figured out what books they would need for that morning.

"I don't see why you guys don't just memorise your timetables! It makes it much easier." Giggled Kairi and she delicately pulled four books from her locker. "See, I know that I have math, art, music and literature. Whereas you two need to find Monday on your timetable, which I still don't see why takes you almost a minute, and figure out which books you need." Neither Riku nor Sora saw fit to reply to that, so, not lifting his head, Sora just nudged Kairi with his left hand as he stared at his timetable.

"Right, math, P.E, literature and music. Gotcha!" Sora smiled in satisfaction as he figured out that he needed only one different book than Kairi. Snatching a glance at what books she had in her arms and what books were in his locker, he quickly figured which books he need.

Riku took a bit longer, before finally realising that he did in fact need his French book as well. He extracted the French books, the English language books, the P.E theory books (Basically the only downside to being a senior that he or Sora could see), and his math folder. As he took the last book from his locker and Kairi shut her neat locker while Sora pushed and shoved his locker door closed, Axel sauntered up to them with Demyx scuttling along behind him.

"_So, you're not the only freak sauntering today. Interesting, the only other person I can see sauntering is Axel, the man-whore."_

Sora and Demyx waved hello to each other's faces whilst Axel and Riku did a complicated hand-shake that not even their best friends/girlfriends could decipher. Kairi smiled as she looked upon the scene in front of her. Naminé came up beside her and they both giggled and did some "girl-talk" whilst staring very obviously at the boys. Sora sighed when he saw Demyx begin to stare at Naminé with mere longing and even though Sora knew Demyx wasn't the kind of boy to just want a physical relationship, he knew that Demyx wished Naminé would talk to him the way she talked to Sora and Kairi.

"Snap out of it Dem. You're going to be obvious about it again, and we know how that turned out last week!" Sora whispered discreetly. The week before, Demyx had been openly staring at Naminé, and for probably the first time, she had noticed and had gone bright red before trying to start a conversation with him. Now, it was clear then to the boys that Demyx wasn't ready to talk to Naminé, because all he could do was stutter at her and blush. Demyx tried to cover his current blush at being caught by his friend by dropping to his knees and opening his locker at what seemed to be the speed of light. Like Kairi, he had memorised his timetable and so was able to simply pull the books he needed out of his locker, but he stayed down there a lot longer than he needed to try and give the blush some time to fade.

Sora smiled and bent down to talk to him. Squatting, Sora decided he'd go for the always safe option. "So, Demyx how was your weekend?" He asked in a decidedly annoying tone. Demyx scowled at him before the creases in his forehead turned to smile lines and the dimples in his cheeks shone again while he told Sora how he'd been Axel's wingman for yet another back-to-back date. Sora only realised that Axel must have been telling Riku how great he was at things like this when he glanced up and saw Riku scolding Axel for doing that to two more of the female student population.

"Seriously Axel, you're not going to be able to get any dates in about four months!" Riku was gasping at Axel.

"Hey, that's four more months of very fun nights." Axel shot back with his trademark 'Oh, yes, I am this sexy' grin.

'_I'm sure you could get Demyx to help you do that, if you could get a date!' _snarled the surprisingly nasty voice. It made Sora jump – sometimes he wasn't expecting it to talk when it did. Sora said hello to Axel without acknowledging the voice – hey, if he ignored it, it might get sulky and shut up for a bit.

Really, Axel was a nice enough guy; he just seemed to have his priorities mixed up. He seemed to believe that if he had managed to get into every girl in the schools pants (with the exception of his friends' girlfriends and his friends), he might get a medal. He also didn't seem to understand that being "The best player Hollow Bastion High has ever seen" wouldn't get him into college. Oh well, he was always good enough at blitzball to get a scholarship. Or so his friends hoped.

As soon as the bell rang signifying that all students should get to their registration classes before their first lesson, Axel decided he might go to his locker. The tall redhead bent down and opened his locker, got out his books after a period of deciding whether he would ditch anything this morning, and got up only to grin and get cockier when he saw about fifteen girls ogling his bum. As Sora walked off with Demyx to Professor Paine's registration class with Naminé close on their heels, and Kairi and Riku were walking off before kissing goodbye and going to their respective classes, they all heard the head of the Senior class and resident Math teacher, Professor Leonhart's voice ring out through the corridor with an annoyed yell. "Axel! Get to your class! You've been late thirteen times and it's only the fifth week of school!"

Laughing, Sora felt, this might be an okay day after all as he hooked arms with Demyx and Kairi, who had caught up with them and effectively hooked arms with Naminé, and together, they started on their way to the Junior Class's registration room.

When the snarky little sound that constantly terrorised Sora's thoughts came up with: _'Gee, I wish one of your friends was insane too so I could hook arms with someone.' _Sora smiled and just ignored it and kept on his way.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well? Just to remind you once again, do review! Any feedback is really appreciated :) Send me a message if you find any mistakes or if you would like to ask any questions about the story :) Also, don't forget to tell me if you want me to continue! Please note, I actually won't be continuing this unless I get about five - fifteen reviews telling me that they wish for me to update. And yay ;D I fixed the mistakes that I had made because I found my little plan that I made like an eon ago!


End file.
